


Серьезная потеря

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размер: миди, ок. 8 900 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Баки Барнс/Стив Роджерс, Стив Роджерс|Тони Старк, Фьюри, другие Мстители.<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: AU, ангст, дарк-фик, дэс-фик, трэш<br/>Рейтинг: NC-21<br/>Краткое содержание: призраки прошлого и настоящего.<br/>Предупреждение1: дарк!Баки<br/>Предупреждение2: нон-кон, фистинг, графичное описание жестокого сексуального насилия и его последствий спойлер, смерть основного персонажа, посттравматический синдром, безумие, галлюцинации, графичное описание трупного разложения, открытый конец. В состоянии эмоциональной нестабильности к прочтению не рекомендуется.<br/>Примечание: для эпиграфов использованы строки из "Алисы в стране чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серьезная потеря

_— На что мне безумцы? — сказала Алиса.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — возразил Кот. — Все мы здесь не в своем уме — и ты, и я._

  
  
То, что у Баки в дополнение ко всем трудностям адаптации еще и проблемы в постели, Стива нисколько не удивило. Попробуйте-ка почти безвылазно полежать в холодовой коме хотя бы лет пять, потом поговорим. Самому Стиву повезло: у него была сыворотка, ледяной покой и смутные сны о Пегги. А у Баки — эксперименты ГИДРы, один хуже другого, Брок Рамлоу в роли надзирателя и Александр Пирс, заправлявший всей чудовищной затеей.  
  
В общем, ничего удивительного в том, что однажды Стив, вернувшись с ночной пробежки, застал Баки в темной ванной, голого и усиленно пытающегося подрочить, не было.  
Но все-таки получилось очень неловко.  
  
— Стучаться не пробовал? — почти равнодушно предложил Баки, глядя в расстегнутые джинсы и недовольно перебирая железными пальцами вялое содержимое. — Помогает.  
— Думал, ты спишь, — объяснил Стив, стараясь найти какие-нибудь подходящие к случаю слова. Те не находились. — Бак, что… — тут он заметил вырезку из журнала, косо примостившуюся между зубными щетками и флаконом эликсира. Пышная блондинка смеялась с глянцевой поверхности. — Ясно. Прости, что помешал.  
— Все равно не получается, — отозвался Баки, сдергивая джинсы до колен и подцепляя пальцем безжизненный член. — И что делать?  
  
“Спокойно, — сказал себе Стив. — Он столько пережил, бедный парень. Эксперименты, убийства на заказ, и если бы тут был Старк — показал бы ему пару сайтов или привез десяток девиц, теперь это просто…”  
  
— Может, попробовать, гм, другой рукой? — предложил он. Баки мотнул головой.  
— Пробовал. Все то же самое. Как отрезало, черт возьми.  
— Ну… — Стив замялся, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Может, ну его тогда? Я хочу сказать, у тебя же есть чем заняться, кроме девчонок.  
Баки недовольно вздохнул, еще раз критически оглядел предательски равнодушный орган и уставился на Стива.  
— Сними футболку? — он подергал пропотевший край, потянул кверху. Стив, немея и изумляясь, позволил. У Баки порой возникали завиральные идеи, и до тех пор, пока в них не было вовлечено оружие, а гражданские лица не страдали от последствий, Стив просто позволял ему делать что вздумается.  
  
Только не подпускал к микроволновке. Достаточно было двух взрывов, чтобы прийти к выводу: так во всех отношениях дешевле.  
Сейчас взрывать было нечего, если не считать фена, но им никто не пользовался с того дня, как Стив снял эту квартиру взамен той, откуда пришлось в спешке эвакуироваться, отрываясь от полиции. Хозяевам съемного жилья редко нравятся взорванные микроволновки, даже если их стоимость с лихвой покрывается суммой залога.  
  
— Бак, что… — начал Стив. Баки отмахнулся, задрал футболку повыше, провел железными пальцами по его груди. Кожу захолодило.  
— Ты в курсе, что она чувствительная? — спросил он, словно и не к Стиву обращался. Словно не его гладил холодными пальцами. — Рука. Не как отсиженная нога, не как отбитый локоть. Все чувствует как живая, да к черту - лучше живой, на самом-то деле.  
— Ну… — повторил Стив, чувствуя себя еще большим идиотом. — Да, теперь в курсе. Как бы ты иначе держал оружие, действительно. Хотя почему у тебя не случилось болевого шока, когда я… ну, в любом из боев.  
— Все, кроме боли, — нетерпеливо пояснил Баки, перестал гладить Стива по груди и снова заглянул себе ниже пояса. Там все было по-прежнему. — Вот черт, так и знал.  
— Что знал? — стараясь не отстраняться от пальцев, способных остановить его щит, а теперь сжимавших сосок, спросил Стив. — Что происходит, Баки?  
— Ничего, — сказал Баки, убирая руку. — Ею я чувствую. А всем остальным нет. То есть чувствую, но не так.  
— Вот как, — проговорил Стив, глядя на то, как Баки приводит в порядок одежду, и надеясь, что очередной кризис — сколько их уже было, а в этот раз обошлось без стрельбы! — миновал.  
  
Он действительно миновал. На время.  
  
Просыпаться от того, что Баки мечется во сне, Стив отучился усилием воли. Можно было бы спать порознь, и именно так дела обстояли поначалу, но в одиночку Баки то и дело видел кошмары, и, что было хуже всего, начинал действовать, не просыпаясь. После первой же стрельбы в потолок — еще одна квартира, из которой пришлось съезжать, не оставив номера телефона и заметая следы, — Стив попытался отобрать у Баки оружие. Тот отдал. Следующую ночь они, по счастью, проводили в заброшенном ангаре, и на его испещренных граффити и отметинами времени стенах дыры от пуль были почти незаметны, а гражданских там не было на десять миль вокруг.  
Стиву хотелось надеяться, что это так.  
  
С одиночными ночевками было покончено. Стив приучил себя не вздрагивать от шевелений и чужого дыхания рядом, притерпелся к неистребимому запаху металла и смазки, к привычке Баки скрежетать пластинами руки, как зубами, даже к приступам лунатизма, вздергивавшим Баки с постели и отправлявшим блуждать в непредсказуемых направлениях. С непредсказуемыми последствиями.  
  
К чему он не привык, так это просыпаться вмятым в постель весом чужого тела. Живой рукой Баки держал его за глотку сразу под кадыком, металлической — стягивал со Стива пижамные штаны.  
  
— Бак, — выдавил Стив, — слезь с меня.  
  
Его явно не услышали. Железная ладонь легла на задницу, сжала, Баки навалился на него еще сильнее, потерся пахом. Там, как Стив слишком хорошо чувствовал, по-прежнему было безжизненно и бесполезно.  
  
— Бак! — уже рявкнул он, изворачиваясь и выдираясь из захвата. Оставалось только надеяться, что настоящей полнокровной драки не случится, а Баки опомнится. Стив столкнул его с себя, переворачиваясь, прижал к постели, всмотрелся в рассерженное лицо с мечущимися под опущенными веками глазами. — Бак, дружище, очнись!  
— ...а? — Баки дернулся, заморгал и уставился на Стива. — Что случилось? Я орал?  
— Нет, — Стив отпустил его и сел. — Вел себя… странно. Приснилось что-то, наверное.  
— А, — пробормотал Баки, озираясь. — А почему ты без штанов?  
— Мы дрались, — соврал Стив. — Ну, что-то вроде.  
  
Баки медленно поднял руку и оглядел нервно шевелящиеся пальцы.  
  
— Что-то, мне кажется, я на взводе, — сказал он и прибавил так, что у Стива мороз пошел по коже, — или _она_.  
  
Иногда Стиву чертовски не хватало Тони Старка. При всех его многочисленных недостатках одного у сукина сына было не отнять: он буквально насквозь видел все, что касалось сложносоставных железок со склонностью взрываться. Показать ему Баки Стив не мог по понятной причине — Старк начал бы задавать вопросы. Много вопросов. Нечего было и думать привести к нему Баки и рассчитывать на то, что Старк, не отвлекаясь от очередного чертежа, скажет что-нибудь вроде: “о, рука? Интересная рука. Давайте-ка я разберусь с нею, настрою как следует… а? О чем ты, Кэп, _конечно же_ , мне неинтересно, кто там на другом конце, я просто сделаю свое дело — я же механик, в конце концов.”  
Мечты, мечты. Старк был той еще занозой в заднице, но прямо сейчас Стиву очень его не хватало. Или Говарда. Или Брюса, или Фьюри, да хоть раскаявшегося Зола — хоть кого-нибудь, _кого угодно_ , кто мог бы понять, что происходит с чертовой рукой и чем это грозит Баки. И ему самому — тоже.  
  
Позвонить и попросить о помощи было невозможно. Это Стив понимал ясно и отчетливо; они были одни, и если он не хотел, чтобы Баки отдали для официального разбирательства… разбирательства, черт бы его взял!.. даже если удастся доказать, что все, что Баки успел натворить, он творил под влиянием ГИДРы, разбирательство означало допросы. А на допросах Баки вел себя совершенно определенным образом, и уж после первого же убитого на месте - в таком развитии событий Стив не сомневался, - допрашивающего офицера о свободе для Баки можно будет забыть навсегда.  
  
Стив даже не то чтобы думал об этом. Просто это было очевидно. Очевидней некуда - как металл, которого он касался. Этот металл казался живым, гибким, перетекающим под тонкой пленкой, словно полузамерзшая ртуть. Словно весь холод, которого в оборванной жизни и неполной смерти Баки было слишком много, перетек в нее, аккумулировался и только ждал подходящего случая, чтобы…  
  
Чтобы что?  
  
Баки резко выдохнул у него над ухом, и Стив понял, что трогает руку. Проводит по сочленениям пластин, кончиками онемевших, как от анестетика, пальцев касается гладкой поверхности, стирает туман, осевший на металле от дыхания.  
  
— Что, Бак? Болит?  
— Нет, — выдавил Баки, потянул к себе локоть. Рука дернула пальцами, точно протестуя. — Не… черт. Ее к тебе _тянет_.  
— Это невозможно, — без большой убежденности сказал Стив. — Она же, ну… рука. Часть тела, пусть и искусственная. Протез. Она тебя не подводила во время стрельбы?  
— Ни разу, — подтвердил Баки, — но это другое. Она другая. Когда ты рядом, — он помолчал и прибавил, придерживая дернувшуюся руку другой, — трудно найти слова. Представь, что меня двое.  
  
Стив попытался и не преуспел.  
  
— Не понимаю, что изменилось, — сказал он, думая: Баки двое. Знакомый, натерпевшийся, худо-бедно предсказуемый Бак — и что? Железный паразит? Взбесившаяся программа? Дремавший до поры код? Заново запустившаяся команда на уничтожение? Бред. Баки ведь уже справился, пересилил злую волю, стал вспоминать. — Говоришь, это сильнее, когда я рядом? Она, ну… звучит странно, но что она хочет? Удавить меня?  
— Нет, — растерянно ответил Баки. — С этим бы я справился. Она… то есть я?.. а, х-холера!  
  
Металлическая ладонь накрыла щеку Стива, неожиданно нежно сжала, прошлась по скуле, скользнула по шее к плечу, остановилась на груди. Баки скрипел зубами, пытаясь удержать ее, но, судя по виду, проигрывал всухую.  
  
— Это не я, — жалобно обозначил он то, что Стив и так знал. Пальцы сомкнулись на его соске, мягко покрутили, потянули. — Стив, это…  
— Подожди, — сказал Стив, совершая огромную ошибку и не подозревая об этом. — Не борись с ней. Надо же узнать, на что нацелена чертова штуковина.  
— А если выдрать тебе кадык? — хрипло спросил Баки. — Или…  
  
Рука скользнула ниже, погладила пальцами Стива по животу.  
  
— Или яйца, — как-то бледно закончил Баки. — Рискуешь, Стив.  
— Если бы дело было в этом — давно бы уже попыталась, — возразил Стив, все еще думая, что справится. Он был солдат, опытный и сильный, и позволял событиям развиваться ровно до той минуты, как они выходили из-под контроля… или что-то заставляло его так считать. Рука стянула с него одеяло, ощутимо толкнула в живот, полезла ниже. — Бак. Как это… для тебя?  
— Хреново, — выдавил Баки. Под глазами у него залегли темные тени, словно он снова собрался на задание. — Хорошо, но так… блядь. Так хорошо, что плохо.  
  
Они оба уставились на руку. Та кружила пальцами у Стива над пахом, подцепляла короткие волоски, поглаживала кожу, и это не должно было возбуждать.  
И не возбуждало. Когда страх грызет изнутри — не до возбуждения, а боялся Стив трижды: за Баки, повести себя неприлично и оказаться трусом.  
  
— Бак, — сказал он как можно спокойнее, — я не знаю, что в ней разладилось, но она меня явно не убить хочет.  
  
Рука сжалась на основании его члена, и второй по счету страх перестал быть теоретической возможностью. У Стива, возможно, и было бы что-нибудь с Шэрон, или с какой-нибудь хорошей милой девушкой, да вот только когда? Жизнь Мстителя не слишком располагала к бурным романам, что бы там ни пыталась предпринять по этому поводу Наташа. Жизнь Мстителя в бегах не способствовала вообще ничему, что можно было с натяжкой назвать сексуальным.  
  
Вот до этого самого момента, в котором было столько же сексуального, сколько в вареной капусте, и много-много страха впридачу.  
  
— Стив, — пробормотал Баки, — я, кажется, уже могу. Ее убрать. Она… успокаивается.  
— Должно быть, просто хотела узнать, как все устроено, — предположил Стив, зная, что ошибается, но и близко не догадываясь о том, как дорого заплатит за ошибку, и как скоро. — Будем надеяться...  
  
Ниже пояса все скрутило болью, слишком сильной даже для него; ослепляющая, горячая, слишком большая, она ударила снизу вверх, залила его до краев, опрокинула назад. Стив дернулся ей навстречу — единственный способ справляться, который он знал, — и тогда оказалось, что эта огромная, предельная боль может стать еще больше. Может затопить тебя, как воды моря — несчастливый город, и в твоем раскрытом рте не будет места ни для воздуха, ни для вопля, только соль и кровавая вода.  
  
Стив никогда раньше не терял сознания от боли, не потерял и в этот. Потерять означает иметь, хотя бы какое-то время; потеря всегда реальна.  
  
В этот раз все, чем он привык себя считать, просто исчезло так, словно никогда не существовало.  
  
Баки продержался еще меньше. На его стороне были подозрения, привычка жить с протезом или, вернее, имплантом и успевший вспыхнуть полусекундный ужас содеянного, но всего этого просто-напросто оказалось мало.  
  
Ничего удивительного. Когда носишь в импланте бомбу замедленного действия, возможность самоконтроля превращается в ничто.  
  


_Если разом осушить бутылку с пометкой «яд», то рано или поздно, почти наверняка, почувствуешь легкое недомогание._

  
  
Стив очнулся, если можно было оперировать такими категориями, довольно скоро. Рука всего лишь успела опрокинуть его на спину, с помощью болтавшегося на другом конце совершенно подчиненного Барнса устроить в соответствующей позе и втиснуться в него двумя пальцами.  
  
Их вполне хватило, чтобы Стива прошивало чудовищной болью всякий раз, как он пытался — снова и снова, каждый раз безрезультатно, — вздохнуть.  
  
В воздухе висел густой запах бойни и рвоты. Кого-то из них вывернуло наизнанку; Стив не мог бы поручиться за то, кого именно. Он не мог даже толком осознать происходящее, и, учитывая ситуацию, это, возможно, было к лучшему.  
  
К черту возможно. В чем-то рука оказала ему услугу. Болевой шок, на который он гипотетически не был способен, все-таки оказался достижимой целью, а к тому моменту, как третий палец, жесткий и ледяной, втиснулся в рвущееся тело, стал объективной реальностью.  
  
Не то, чтобы у Стива не было шансов. Обжигающая боль приходила толчками, рывками, выбивала из легких те скудные глотки воздуха, что все-таки попадали внутрь, но самой большой проблемой была не она.  
  
Сверхсолдат делают с изрядным запасом прочности, а в сороковые люди еще не разучились работать на совесть, так что боль от искалеченного зада была ужасной, но не смертельной. И кровотечение из изувеченного паха — тоже. По яйцам бьют довольно часто, даже если ты не сверхсолдат, уж это-то знает любой, кто хоть раз смотрел футбольные матчи. Кровотечение, за три минуты убившее бы любого другого, замедлилось и остановилось как раз вовремя, болевой шок, срубивший Стива в первые, решающие секунды, тоже оказался преодолимым: усовершенствованное тело, пытаясь выжить, отключило большую часть рецепторов к тому моменту, как рука втиснулась в него четырьмя пальцами, и у Стива появился шанс.  
  
Рука в заднице — не самое ужасное, что может случиться с человеком, даже если эта рука склепана из металлических пластин и втискивается в не предназначенное для этого отверстие. Стив мог лягаться, мог махать руками, мог бы, если бы постарался, вывернуться из-под Баки и сбить его на пол, он мог орать, призывая на помощь — при всей дикости и невозможности этого с людьми порой случаются беды, отменяющие саму возможность стыда и страха попросить о помощи, — но Баки лишил его этой возможности.  
Он начал говорить. Хриплым, знакомым, таким знакомым голосом. Ни на секунду не останавливая движений рукой.  
  
Это было хуже всего на свете. И на такое Стива не рассчитывали. Никто ни в сороковых, ни в новом времени, повидавшем, кажется, все, не вносил в спецпроект “Капитан Америка” пункта, содержащего в себе дополнительную психологическую устойчивость к подобной ситуации. Просто не мог себе представить, что такое возможно: чтобы идеальный солдат подпустил к себе потенциальную опасность так близко, да еще реагировал не на несомненный физический ущерб, а на слова. Но даже если бы внес — это вряд ли помогло бы. Не в тот момент, когда Стив, проморгавшись от плавающей в глазах черноты, все-таки смог сконцентрировать взгляд и разум в достаточной степени, чтобы начать видеть и осознавать происходящее.  
  
Никому не могло прийти в голову, что это в принципе возможно: парень, созданный для боя, забудет главный и основной принцип ведения войны. Не подпускай к себе близко чужих, они по умолчанию враги, — гласит этот принцип, — особенно не подпускай своих, если не имеешь стопроцентных оснований им доверять. Не слушай того, что кричат с той линии фронта, это обман, а если даже правда, то такая, которая хуже обмана.  
  
Но даже если ты подпустил к себе кого-то или что-то, в чем не мог быть до конца уверен, и это что-то напало на тебя и убивает, и говорит с тобою, а ты слушаешь — не думай о том, как ему больно.  
  
_Баки висит над ним, как игрушка-паяц с обрезанными нитями, с черным, углами книзу, ртом, с черными бессмысленными глазами. Вместо полагающихся палочек, державших бы обмякшее безвольное тело — рука, единственная твердая основа, и Баки болтается на ней, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Перевернутый полумесяц растет, раскрывается, в нем мелькает что-то алое, белое, черное, словно карточные масти, весь подбородок Баки залит кровью и черной желчью, пуговицами блестят глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он не своим голосом, — как же хорошо-о-о...  
  
Пальцы в Стиве дергаются еще болезненнее, давление невыносимо, что-то рвется, новое чистое лезвие боли прорезает все внутри, и к запаху крови примешивается запах дерьма._  
  
В неспокойной жизни Мстителя, сейчас далекой, как меловой период, он делал замечания, требуя следить за языком. Особенно доставалось Старку, хотя и Бартон пару раз нарывался.  
Когда защищаешь мирных граждан, последнее, что нужно — выплескивать в эфир словечки вроде “дерьмо!” или “что за хуйня!”, а то и что похуже. Плохой пример детям, и как, скажите на милость, люди смогут отличить хорошее от плохого, если хорошие парни будут без стеснения орать плохие слова?  
  
Старк не соглашался с этими доводами. “Люди — идиоты, тут ты прав, Кэп, — говорил он, — но не до такой степени идиоты, чтобы определять, кто тут плохой парень, по тому, кто сколько раз назвал дерьмовую ситуацию дерьмовой. Это честность, что в ней дурного?”  
  
Старк еще много чего говорил. Стив редко слушал, особенно когда речь заходила о каких-нибудь жутких технических подробностях, оставлявших далеко позади представления простых смертных о том, как устроена реальность, но если бы Старк назвал _эту_ ситуацию дерьмовой — Стив не стал бы его осаживать.  
  
С правдой трудно спорить.  
  
— Бак, — выжал он почти беззвучно. Теперь в нем были все пять пальцев. Медленно сгибались, разгибались, царапаясь и скрежеща изнутри. Двигались вглубь, пробивая плоть, скользя по крови. — Бак, бо...рись.  
  
В черных, расползшихся на всю радужку зрачках не мелькнуло ничего. Только пальцы сжались в кулак, и этот кулак давил так, что сознание, и без того державшееся на тонкой нитке контроля, норовило исчезнуть совсем. В теле не осталось ничего, что не болело бы, а рука продвигалась все глубже — по запястье, еще на дюйм, словно Баки решил превратить в паяца его, Стива.  
  
Словно что-то еще решило превратить в безвольных кукол их обоих и преуспело. Почти.  
  
Бесилось от этого “почти”, что было силы превращало его в “совершенно” и побеждало. Стив чувствовал, совершенно отчетливо, как внутри него ломаются кости таза, как рвутся мышцы, словно гнилое тряпье, как рука, вдвигаясь еще глубже, распахивает его пополам, как черная боль становится слишком сильной, чтобы тело могло обманывать себя отключенным восприятием.  
  
— Бак!  
  
Крикнуть оказалось легче, чем он ожидал. Может быть, рука все-таки добралась до его диафрагмы — так это и ощущалось, на самом деле, хотя, конечно, физически было невозможно, по крайней мере пока что, — разорвала грудь изнутри, впустила воздух. Стиву было все равно; главное — он мог кричать. Недолго, впрочем.  
  
— ...как хуем, — выговорил Баки то, чему раньше не мог найти подходящих слов. — Пятью… хуями. Каждый па...лец… как хер.  
  
Впечатление было такое, словно кто-то — что-то — разрывало грудь и Баки тоже. Изнутри. В рамках дружеской помощи в адаптации к современности Наташа как-то составила для Стива список фильмов; Чужой был не в первом десятке, но был, и Стив успел посмотреть целых две части.  
  
То, что рвало Баки изнутри, выплевывая вместо крови и слизи кровь и жуткие слова, очень походило на рождение чудовища. Если бы Стив мог позволить себе роскошь додумать такую длинную мысль, он бы…  
  
Железный кулак толкался в нем, бился раз за разом, вонзался в самую глубину, Баки дергался в такт движениям руки и говорил, говорил. Или что-то говорило за него.  
  
— Выебать. Наконец-то… и ничего ты мне не сде… что хочу, то и будет, я… Стиви, сучка Стиви… нравится, блядь, нравится? Жалеешь, что… раньше не?..  
  
Каждое слово было хуже удара железным кулаком по яйцам. Даже хуже удара железным кулаком внутрь. Стив орал бы, но воздух снова кончился, в голове звенел подступающий обморок — это у него-то! — кровь, утихшая было, пошла с новой силой, и уже на самом краю, на раскаленной границе беспамятства, если не смерти, он услышал, как Баки поперхнулся очередным комплектом из сучки, Стиви и обещания выебать так, как никто и никогда не ебал.  
  
Последнее было правдой, но подумать об этом Стив не успел, как не успел многого другого, потому что Баки, поперхнувшись, словно заевшая пластинка, рядом с которой ударили по столу кулаком, скрипнул чем-то в горле и сказал:  
  
— ...успешна. Задание выполнено, пробы взяты успешно, уровень кровопотери...  
  
Перед тем, как потерять сознание — или умереть, уверенности не было, — Стив успел еще раз увидеть черный полумесяц рта, торчавший рожками вверх, выпученные пуговицы глаз и что-то окровавленное, черное, в потеках дерьма и крови, сомкнувшееся на горле Баки.  
  
После этого он уже не помнил и не видел ничего.  
  


_Интересно было бы поглядеть на то, что от меня останется, когда меня не останется._

  
  
Хуже всего было именно то, что умереть Стив не мог, сколько ни пытался — а пытался с заслуживающим уважение упорством.  
  
_Упрямый сукин сын. Очнешься — сам прикончу._  
  
Он плыл по плещущимся, колеблющимся волнам боли, поднимавшим его вверх и опускавшим вниз. Время от времени начинало пахнуть спиртом, что-то касалось руки, тонкий комариный укус на несколько часов усмирял шторм, словно бочка масла, вылитая древним мореплавателем в бушующий пролив.  
  
Сциллой была его собственная смерть. Харибдой — смерть Баки. Сам он был хлипкой лодчонкой, мотающейся между этими двумя грохочущими, сдвигающимися, как челюсти, скалами.  
  
_Кэп. Стив. Знаю, мы не ладили, но сейчас сделай милость, не сдохни._  
  
Кто-то говорил с ним или, вернее, над ним, и раздражающие интонации были знакомы, но за шумом накатывающих волн и громыханием в ушах их было почти не слышно.  
Сколько это длилось, не имело значения. Когда отправляешься в путь на лодке, длительность пути не имеет никакого значения, ни численного, ни смыслового; если не верите — спросите у древних египтян или викингов если, конечно, найдете способ.  
  
Потом волны расступились и иссохли, а перед глазами возникло что-то… что-то…  
  
Стив дико заорал — на самом деле захрипел пережатым ужасом горлом, — и шарахнулся назад. Что-то ужалило руку, грохнуло, зазвенело по полу, разбиваясь и звонко крошась.  
Старк подскочил на месте, удивительно бесшумно для человека, закованного в железо с ног до головы, уставился на Стива красными от недосыпания, непонимающими, чумными глазами.  
  
Стив не видел его лица. Не мог на нем сфокусироваться. Не мог заметить ни свежих ссадин и желтеющих синяков, ни морщин предельной усталости. Ничего, кроме рук. Двух железных, красных с золотом, идеально спроектированных рук, бывших рядом с ним — и что с того, что между ним и вскочившим Старком оставалось добрая пара метров? Когда речь идет о металлических руках, не бывает безопасных расстояний. Стив просто знал это, и все.  
  
— Да господи ты боже мой, вот я хуев идиот, — сказал Старк, проследив этот взгляд и быстро закладывая руки за спину. — Так лучше?  
  
Сердце гремело у Стива в горле, мешало дышать. Он обвалился на кровать, периферическим зрением опознал светлые стены, перекосившийся штатив с сорванной с него системой, разбитую об пол стеклянную гроздь бутылок, опущенные жалюзи, возникшую в дверях медсестру, на лице которой профессиональное раздражение мешалось с не менее профессиональной тревогой.  
  
Старк сделал движение, словно пытался прогнать ее, но спохватился и обошелся словами. Их Стив почти не слышал; не сводя взгляда с металлического блеска, скользившего по нагрудным и бедренным пластинам брони, он быстро ощупывал себя, пытаясь оценить ущерб.  
  
— Спокойно, Стив, — сказал Тони, что-то делая за спиной и осторожно выпрастывая руки. Стива тряхнуло, но вместо привычных перчаток с репульсорами он увидел только голые ладони, заморгал и сумел немного придавить бьющийся в груди ужас. — Спокойно. Я примерно того и ждал, просто не сообразил их убрать. Думал, ты еще пару дней будешь без сознания.  
— Старк, — каркнул Стив. В горле хрустело, и он не хотел знать, что именно там не так. Все было не так, но он был жив. И ничего не понимал, в особенности того, почему он все еще жив. — Где я.  
— А ты не видишь? — раздраженно спросил Старк. — В госпитале Щ.И.Т.а. Предупреждая следующие вопросы: заткнись, ляг и слушай, ладно? Фьюри с меня голову снимет, если ты все-таки отойдешь в мир иной, а я буду рядом.  
  
Стив медленно опустился на удобно подогнанную постель и поразился тому, какая чудовищная слабость накрыла его после такой короткой вспышки активности.  
  
— Баки, — потребовал он. Старк молча уставился на него, потом медленно покачал головой.  
— Не самое лучшее начало для разбора полетов, Кэп, поверь мне.  
  
Стив смотрел на него в упор, и в голове всплывало последнее, что он помнил. Черный полумесяц рожками вверх, вывалившиеся из орбит бессмысленные глаза, кровавый блеск на шее.  
  
— Ну… да черт возьми, плевал я на Фьюри с его запретами, ты же не идиот, — проговорил Старк, потер лоб ладонью. — Барнса больше нет. Ни в каком качестве. Я бы сказал, что мне очень жаль, но не хочу врать. Не после того, что… — он замолчал. — Какого черта ты мне не сказал?! Какого, мать твою, черта?!  
— Что с ним, — потребовал Стив. Старк поморщился.  
— Спросил бы лучше, что с _тобой_. Хотя о чем я, конечно, тебе наплевать. Ладно, будь по-твоему. Барнс погиб как герой, сражаясь с наследием ГИДРы, которое носил в себе, и был с честью похоронен два дня назад. Устраивает такая официальная версия?  
  
Стив молча покачал головой.  
  
— Лучшее, что мы смогли придумать, — сказал Старк, сел в кресло и снова потер лицо руками. — Честно говоря, после того, как мы вас… тебя нашли…  
— Как, — выговорил Стив.  
— Каком кверху! — рявкнул Старк. — Настроил датчики на вибраниум и нашел… позже, чем надо было. Это ваше гребаное подполье... — он скривился. — Объясни мне одно, Стив. Ты же видел, что с ним что-то не так. Он сам должен был видеть, что с ним что-то не так. Ты же профессионал, черт тебя возьми, как ты подпустил его так близко? О чем ты, мать твою, думал? Творить опасную хуйню — моя прерогатива! И получать за нее заслуженный фитиль в зад — тоже!  
  
Стив молча закрыл глаза. Баки больше нет, сказал Старк, но Стив не мог в это не поверить, пока не увидит его могилу, и даже после этого — не факт.  
  
В этой мысли оказалось гораздо меньше горя и гораздо больше страха, чем было можно чувствовать, оставаясь в рамках приличий. Если ты не уверен в том, что кто-то мертв, это значит, что по нему не получится горевать как следует, верно… и еще это значит, что он, Стив, может в любой момент, проснувшись, обнаружить Баки рядом.  
  
С железной рукой наперевес.  
  
— Ох же блядь, Кэп, прости, — пробормотал Старк, — знаю, на тебя слишком рано так налетать, но ты хоть представляешь себе, что было бы, если бы ты и вправду умер?  
— Ка...питан, — предположил Стив, и Тони снова взорвался.  
— Да к ебаной матери это капитанство! Да, нам без тебя хреново, я сам мотаюсь по миссиям, но Сэм справляется, и неплохо, благодаря этой гребаной руке мы накрыли последнюю лабораторию ГИДРы, но…  
— Старк! — рявкнули от двери, и Тони осекся.  
— Явился твой Цербер, капитан, — сказал он и встал. — Не думал, что вы так быстро обернетесь, Фьюри.  
— Операция прошла лучше, чем ожидали, — сообщил Фьюри так, словно неведомая Стиву операция пошла наперекосяк, погубив все на свете, и все вокруг заслужили расстрела на месте. — Выметайся, Старк, и, бога ради, поспи хоть ночь дома, а не здесь. И не в костюме!  
— Чтоб вы понимали, я в нем лучше высыпаюсь, - огрызнулся Старк и что-то еще говорил потом, но Стив уже не мог разобрать слов. Грохнула дверь, а к его губам поднесли холодный край стакана. Он пил жадно, обливаясь, потом снова обмяк на постели.  
— Я не Старк, чувств щадить не буду, — предупредил Фьюри, и Стив не сдержал идиотского смешка. — Сначала о хорошем, потому что его немного. Из кризиса мы вышли, оставив ГИДРу позади. На этот раз насовсем. Барнс мертв. Сам сломал себе шею.  
— Это… хорошее? — выдавил Стив, снова видя перед закрытыми глазами ледяной блеск окровавленной стали. И дерьмо, Стив, не забывай о дерьме.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства — да, — послышалось в ответ, и Стив порадовался тому, что не может поднять век и увидеть лица Фьюри. — Лучше, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь, если это вообще можно считать жизнью, помнить о том, что ты ему позволил с собой сотворить. И знать, почему.  
— Почему? — теперь Стив все-таки смог открыть глаза. Фьюри смотрел на него в точности так, как и ожидалось: без жалости, без брезгливости. Чуть раздраженно, но не более того. Словно Стив был просто облажавшимся агентом, заслужившим начальственную взбучку. Равнодушную, одну из многих.  
  
Может быть, последнюю.  
  
— Потому что ГИДРА оказалась хитрее, чем мы думали, — объяснил Фьюри. — Того, что она не может взять в лоб, она пытается взять тайком. Ты же не думаешь, что человек действительно может переломить заданную ему программу, если до этого ему несколько десятилетий регулярно мыли мозги?  
— Баки… мог, — выговорил Стив. Фьюри покачал головой.  
— Мог притворяться, и притворялся. Может быть, в итоге он бы и сумел, если бы был в порядке, — Фьюри постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Но он не был. Точнее, был ровно настолько в порядке, насколько ему позволяли, и ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось, чтобы сымитировать нормальность, втереться к тебе в доверие и попытаться выполнить вторую миссию, раз уж с первой не задалось. Мои соболезнования, Роджерс. При жизни Барнс, не сомневаюсь, был неплохим парнем, но есть необратимые вещи. Промывка мозгов — одна из них.  
“Да, — подумал Стив. — И то, что Баки сделал со мной, кажется, тоже. То есть ГИДРА, конечно же, ГИДРА.”  
— Он… очень мучился? — спросил он, ненавидя себя за этот вопрос, но не в силах удержаться.  
Фьюри хмыкнул.  
— Понятия не имею, — сказал он так, что Стив поверил. — Когда Старк все-таки засек тебя и явился со всей кавалерией и Романовой в авангарде, Барнс уже отправился к праотцам, а рука… ну, она функционировала. Передавала данные анализа. Мы их перехватили, определили адресата, а дальше все как обычно. Тайная база, совершенно чокнутые ученые и проект “собери Капитана Гидру своими руками из подручного материала”, прости за мерзкий каламбур.  
Стива затошнило, но вода, поднявшись из желудка, утекла обратно. Тело в ней нуждалось.  
— Как сильно я… — начал он, но Фьюри уже поднялся.  
— Роджерс, — сказал он. — Пока я директор Щ.И.Т.а, ты больше никогда не будешь Капитаном Америка. Физически ты, может быть, и восстановишься, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь, и твой имидж не пострадал, следы мы замели на совесть, можешь мне поверить, но… словом, это не обсуждается. Восстанавливайся, и мы найдем тебе работу поспокойней.  
  
Сказано это было основательно, твердо. Фьюри все решил, и Стив не мог его за это осуждать; начальственный хлеб горек, а когда ты лично отвечаешь за целую организацию, последнее, что тебе нужно — носиться с чужими проблемами, норовящими перерасти в проблемы твоих людей.  
  
Все равно было горько. Кажется, часть воды все-таки просочилась наружу через глаза, потому что засыпал Стив с мокрым лицом.  
  
Он проснулся от собственного вопля, в твердой уверенности, что Баки стоит над ним и щелкает пальцами, как кастаньетами. Бледная медсестра, отскочив в сторону, смотрела на него широкими, как у кролика перед змеей, глазами, на полу валялась кювета с мокрой марлей.  
  
— Что вам? — Стив старался дышать реже, старался унять бешено колотившееся сердце. — Что?..  
— Я только собиралась вас вымыть, — ответила медсестра, и в ее голосе Стиву послышалось не понятное напряжение, а утробный страх, — но вам нужна еще доза успокоительного. Я позову доктора.  
  
И, не поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной, осторожно выскользнула из палаты.  
  
Стив уставился на то место, где только что стояла девушка в форменном голубом халате, и безо всякого удивления увидел там Баки. Тот стоял, неестественно вывернув голову набок, и медленно разжимал пальцы металлической руки пальцами живой. В волосы и за воротник ему набилась земля, выпученные глаза смотрели цепко и осмысленно. Враждебно.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — сказал он, отгибая палец за пальцем, освобождая сломанное горло. — Ну как — жалеешь теперь, что не спас меня тогда, сучий ты выродок?  
  
Стив закричал. Он кричал до тех пор, пока его крики не всполошили всю больницу, а не успевший уйти далеко Фьюри не ворвался в палату и не скрутил его сам, потому что все остальные не решались подойти к метавшемуся и смертельно опасному уже-не-Капитану.  
  


_Если в мире все бессмысленно, — сказала Алиса, — что мешает выдумать какой-нибудь смысл?_

  
  
— Здесь и осенью неплохо, — заметил Старк, оглядывая небольшой дом на берегу озера, густую зелень, почти полностью скрывавшую охранный периметр, и кусок нетронутого леса под ясной голубой чашей сентябрьского неба. — Держи. Это от Сэма и прочих. Передавали привет.  
  
Стив взял предложенное. Корзинка была накрыта крышкой, но он и так знал, что внутри. Пара свежих каталогов с репродукциями (он посещал онлайн-галереи, но это было не то же самое, что подержать в руках нечто ощутимое, вещественное и, насколько возможно, похожее на бесценный оригинал) от Сэма, бутылка горячительного (ему не рекомендовали, но Наташа плевать хотела на рекомендации врачей и утверждала, что хорошая выпивка лечит), несколько забавных головоломок от Бартона и кривая открытка от его детей (“выздоравливай поскорее, Капитан!”), печенье от Брюса, ничего, кроме услуг доставки, от Старка. За это последнее Стив был почти благодарен.  
  
Старк приезжал нечасто. Раз, много — дважды в месяц. По большей части появлялся, как все нормальные люди, из армейского джипа, однажды примчался в костюме — и больше этой ошибки не повторял.  
  
Хорошо, когда ошибку все-таки можно исправить. Стив уже научился не впадать в буйство при виде фотографий брони, но никому не нравится просыпаться от собственных воплей и жутких фантомных болей ниже пояса, так что можно было только радоваться тому, что Старк умеет делать выводы.  
  
И тому, что у Стива тогда не получилось удавить его на месте, как он ни пытался — тоже.  
  
— Передай им от меня тоже, — сказал Стив. — Зайдешь? Есть новые данные по Ваканде.  
— Даже не сомневайся, — кивнул Старк. — Есть разговор, так что будь другом, свари мне кофе.  
  
Вид у Старка был усталый. Не запредельно, не устрашающе, не опасно усталый — просто как у человека, оставляющего сон на потом и весь день занятого… чем?  
  
Стив по-прежнему был подключен к внутренней сети Щ.И.Т.а, хотя его уровень доступа понизили на два пункта, и не оставался без новостей, но здесь, вдалеке от Трискелиона, трудно было воспринимать их как действительно реальные. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь он занимался анализом разведывательных данных и обеспечением операций, все эти цифры, имена и координаты казались сложной компьютерной игрой.  
  
Старк, в отличие от прочего, был так же реален, как деревянное крыльцо дома, который Стив делил только с собственными кошмарами — по счастью, теперь милосердно редкими.  
И кофе в доме у него водился. Как раз на такой случай.  
  
Старк сцапал предложенную ему чашку, как Ланселот — святой Грааль.  
  
— Повторюсь, у тебя тут мило, — сказал он, — но как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к настоящей работе?  
  
Стив уставился на него поверх стола. Судя по виду, Старк не шутил.  
  
— А то, что я сейчас делаю, по-твоему, игры? — спросил он, точно зная ответ. Старк не разочаровал его, презрительно хмыкнув.  
— Это может делать любой приличный аналитик, — сказал он. — Сейчас ты спросишь, что случилось с решением Фьюри отстранить тебя от полевой работы, а я отвечу — Фьюри больше не директор. Большие перемены. Пока что в курсе только пятеро.  
— Ты, я, он сам, Хилл, — перечислил Стив. — Кто пятый? И в чем дело?  
— Один, — ответил Старк. — То есть настоящий Один. У него проблемы с управлением. После фокусов Локи он уже ни в ком не уверен, понимаешь?  
Стив кивнул. Он понимал, еще бы. Бывают вещи, после которых ты никогда не становишься прежним и никогда не можешь по-настоящему кому-то доверять. Если ты оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы попасться в такую ловушку, но достаточно везуч, чтобы выжить — второго урока на этот счет тебе не потребуется до конца твоих дней.  
— Он терпеть не может смертных, но на Фьюри это не распространяется, как я понял, — продолжил Старк, — к тому же оказалось, что он какая-то дальняя родня парню с золотыми глазами. Охренеть, а?  
Стив промолчал.  
— Мы бросили на пальцах, и мне не повезло, — сообщил Старк, кривя рот и доглатывая кофе. — Я пытался уговорить Хилл, но она, похоже, твердо настроена дать мне как следует облажаться, а я этого ее желания не разделяю, — он выжидающе замолчал.  
— Старк, — прервал это молчание Стив. — Ты же знаешь о моих… проблемах.  
— Как никто другой, — кивнул Старк. — А ты знаешь о моих. Слепой ведет глухого, кажется, так говорят. Полгода отшельничества, по-моему, вполне достаточно, я бы и половины не продержался, и я в жизни не поверю, что ты не скучаешь по щиту.  
  
Стив вспомнил вес щита, оттягивающего руку. Прекрасное, удобное, родное ощущение петель, идеально подогнанных под хват. Свист, с которым щит летал, разя врагов, и восхитительный толчок, с которым он возвращался в руку по идеально рассчитанной траектории.  
  
— Ага, вижу, — сказал Старк, оценив выражение его лица. — Конечно, мы не станем отнимать его у Сэма насовсем. Но несколько миссий на пробу — почему нет? Не вечно же тебе здесь киснуть, делая за других черную работу.  
— Тони, — сказал Стив, пытаясь изгнать из голоса даже тень надежды, — это плохая идея, и поверь мне, я в них теперь знаю толк. В плохих и опасных идеях.  
— Да, именно, — согласился Старк. — И умеешь выживать после того, как одна из них тебя едва не угробила. По мне, так это плюс, а не минус. Решай, Стив. Я не прошу немедленного ответа, — он отставил чашку и поднялся. — Мне удается поставить эффектную точку в разговоре, как Фьюри? Ну, знаешь, как он умеет — чтобы у тебя даже мысли не было сказать ему “пошел ты на хер со своим Щ.И.Т.ом, у меня есть мирная жизнь и кабачки в огороде”?  
— Не очень, — честно сказал Стив. — И у меня нет кабачков в огороде. Это клевета Бартона.  
  
Удивительно было то, что он снова мог чувствовать смех, приятной щекоткой поднимавшийся в горле. Что мог ходить. Что снова мог есть твердую пищу и без слез ходить по-большому. Что мог — и это было главное, — не видеть призраки прошлого везде и постоянно: в скрипнувшей ветке, в тени, упавшей на дорожку перед домом, в ряби на воде…  
  
Прежде чем отправить его сюда, Фьюри довел врачей Щ.И.Т.а до изнеможения, требуя гарантий. Все в один голос утверждали — и Фьюри не постеснялся передать их слова Стиву, — что тишина и покой помогут ему быстрее прийти в себя после травмирующей ситуации, а на случай внезапного криза есть внешнее наблюдение и служба быстрого реагирования.  
Эта служба приезжала дважды, если не считать истории со Старком в броне — там они разобрались своими силами. В первый раз — когда Стив вышел прогуляться и, возвращаясь домой, совершенно ясно увидел на крыльце поджидавшего его Баки. Тот сидел, опустив голову и выставив плечо со звездой; краска с нее частично слезла, но не узнать чертову штуку было невозможно.  
  
Служба реагирования прибыла через полторы минуты и выстрелила в Стива шприцом с транквилизатором, как в бешеного зверя, готового убивать направо и налево. Стив не мог их за это осуждать; он и вправду был зверем. Пару деревьев он потом посадил заново, еще одно, молодая яблоня, погибло безвозвратно.  
  
Во второй раз было хуже, потому что Стив не начал буйствовать и швыряться вырванными из земли деревьями. Он просто лежал в постели и чувствовал, как сшитое из лоскутов хлипкое подобие рассудка, которым был обязан врачам и сыворотке, распарывается на клочки.  
  
Призрак тянул к нему руки. Обе страшные руки. Касался лица Стива, шевелил оплывающими, как восковые свечи, губами. Был реален. Стив знал, что это не так, что галлюцинации, повторяющие травматический опыт, более чем обычны в его ситуации, но ничего не мог поделать с реальностью.  
  
Для него Баки был жив. По-прежнему жив, хоть и с переломанной гортанью (Стив читал протокол вскрытия, надеясь на то, что это поможет), и по-прежнему зол.  
  
Во тот раз служба реагирования приехала через пять минут. Сначала Стив не мог понять, как они сообразили, что с ним неладно, но по архиву спецификаций и истории затрат на поддержание фонда недвижимости Щ.И.Т.а смог выяснить, что кто-то добавил к стандартным датчикам движения и камерам датчики, считывавшие его сердцебиение и поднимавшие тревогу всякий раз, как оно достигало критических цифр и держалось на них достаточно долго.  
  
Он не смог выяснить, чья это была идея — Старка, Фьюри, Хилл или всех троих. Теперь Старк сидел перед ним и предлагал невозможное, а у Стива чесались пальцы, соскучившиеся по привычной тяжести щита.  
  
— Ладно, пусть так, — сказал Старк. — Я научусь. Этому и многому другому, — он дернул щекой. — Кэп. Я привез тебе спорный подарок и, честно говоря, боюсь отдавать. Тот самый случай, когда лекарство может быть хуже болезни.  
  
У Стива перед глазами возникло четкое, как трехмерная голограмма высокой точности, невероятно рельефное видение отмытой до блеска металлической руки, отделенной от тела. Видимо, он переменился в лице, потому что Старк тоже переменился тоже.  
  
— Да нет же, — сказал он. — Я не настолько идиот. Идея у меня была, что греха таить, но я правда не идиот.  
  
Стив медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Поэтому, — сказал Старк, блестя глазами, — я как следует подумал, прежде чем тащить тебе… а, к черту. Держи, Стив. Это от меня. С пожеланиями выздороветь поскорей и помочь мне разгребать эти авгиевы конюшни.  
  
Стив уставился на плоский небольшой пакет с логотипом Старк Индастриз, перевел взгляд на Тони, раскрыл подношение.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что дарить часы — плохая примета? — спросил он, изучая обманчиво-простые и не слишком, слава богу, дорогие на вид часы. — Накликать разлуку. Или смерть. Или разлуку и смерть, не помню.  
— Да? Вот же черт, — Старк пожал плечами. — Поройся по карманам, может, найдешь хоть четвертак.  
  
Стив поглядел на него скептически. С того самого дня, как Наташа и Старк нашли его, полумертвого — и он предпочитал не думать о том, какое зрелище предстало их глазам, — у него не было необходимости в деньгах. Деньги остались там, в обычном мире, лишенном призраков.  
  
— Тогда будем считать, что мы не суеверны, — заявил Старк. — Не мочи их и не корми после полуночи. Шутка. Водонепроницаемые и не требуют подзарядки еще лет на восемьсот. В них есть столько всякой всячины, что я устану перечислять, а ты — слушать, но главное — вот это, — он указал на крошечный рычажок. — Обещай не трогать его до тех пор, пока не… пока твой потусторонний дружок не явится снова.  
  
Стив уставился на Старка, хватая ртом воздух. Все это время он никому — ни психиатрам Щ.И.Т.а, ни Фьюри, ни единой живой душе не говорил о том, что именно составляет суть его кошмаров. Никто особенно и не допытывался, хвала всему святому.  
  
— Господи, Кэп, — сказал Тони, глядя в его растерянное лицо. — Из меня тот еще Шерлок Холмс, но это же элементарно, правда. Ты шарахаешься от всего, что имеет пять пальцев и покрыто металлом, и каждый раз перед срывом смотришь в одну точку. Я сделал проекцию и измерил высоту этой точки. Она до миллиметра совпала с ростом Барнса. Дальше все было проще некуда.  
  
Стив долго не мог найти слов. Потом решил обойтись вовсе без них и застегнул часы на запястье.  
  
— Лучше на правом, но как скажешь, — сказал Тони, бдительно глядя на него. — Я бы предложил тебе попробовать сейчас, но Щ.И.Т.у нужен директор, а ты и так на взводе. И обещай подумать, ладно?  
  
Стив обещал. Он еще долго сидел в опустевшей кухне после того, как за Старком закрылась дверь. Ел домашнее печенье от Брюса — тот увлекся кулинарией и утверждал, что это гораздо лучше йоги, — и смотрел на блестящий подарок, который хотел и боялся использовать.  
  
Может быть, именно поэтому ему так и не приснилось ничего дурного. Закон подлости, что тут поделаешь, и он работает даже для кошмаров и призрачных видений: как только у тебя появляется надежда оказать сопротивление, призраки это чувствуют.  
  


_Не все ли равно, о чем спрашивать, если ответа все равно не получишь, правда?_

  
  
— Если ты по-прежнему против Акта Регистрации, — сказал Тони, — а я уверен, что так оно и есть — изложи свои аргументы.  
  
Стив изложил, начав с принципа равенства прав, и это оказалось не так уж трудно. Видно было, как кое-кто из Мстителей кивает, а когда речь зашла о семьях и их защите, кивнули почти все. Даже Наташа и Брюс.  
  
Похоже, он пропустил больше, чем думал. Впрочем, ничего удивительного.  
  
— Так, — сказал Старк, — позиция ясна. Я ее по большей части не разделяю, но мне меньше всего на свете нужен раскол на тех, кто неправ, и тех, кто еще более неправ, а правых тут нет. Давайте договариваться о деталях. Детали решают все. Скажем, защита семей. Уровень безопасности, как в программе защиты свидетелей, явно недостаточен, так что — у кого какие предложения?  
  
Хилл молча улыбнулась, и Стив подумал, что знает, чему она улыбается. Из Тони, при всей сложности его натуры, получился на удивление хороший директор.  
  
Они договаривались почти неделю. Спорили, вносили правки, опровергали аргументы, выдвигали предложения — словом, занимались тем, что принято называть разумным подходом.  
Это оказалось дьявольски тяжело. Несколько раз Стив был готов бросить все, схватить щит и, собрав всех противников Регистрации, отправиться заниматься более привычной священной битвой за свободу, но каждый раз видел то же желание в глазах Старка и думал: “Мы заодно. На самом деле, мы на одной стороне”.  
  
Это помогало.  
  
Когда проект обрел плоть и кровь, оброс дополнениями и подзаконными актами, рекомендациями и протоколами защиты, а все они поставили под ним подписи, Тони — теперь, после всего, Стив куда реже думал о нем как о Старке, — потянулся в кресле и сказал:  
— Сдохнуть просто. Все-таки получилось. Вот не думал, что это вообще возможно, — он посмотрел на Стива и сказал без привычной ехидцы, — спасибо. Правда, спасибо, Стив. Это, мать ее, вторая Декларация.  
  
Стив знал, за что он благодарит. Тони тяжело давалась бюрократическая муть, из которой на девяносто процентов состояла работа директора Щ.И.Т.а, и еще один кризис был как нельзя некстати.  
  
— Ты работал не меньше, — заметил он.  
  
Тони пожал плечами — мол, куда деваться? — и, дождавшись, пока все прочие выйдут, переговариваясь и намереваясь отметить заработанный трудовым потом новый порядок вещей, сказал:  
— У меня нет сил на вечеринку. Вырублюсь после первого же тоста. Но и уснуть сейчас не смогу.  
  
Стив кивнул. Он знал, как это бывает, когда предельная усталость лишает тебя возможности сна.  
  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил он прежде, чем сообразил, что предлагает как минимум странное. И себя в сопровождающие. И действительно не против.  
Тони тоже, кажется, это понял, усмехнулся почти польщенно.  
— Не сомневайся. — Он собрал всю кипу бумаг в папку и отложил ее в сторону. — Осталось, как шутит Романова, договориться с Рокфеллером. Не спрашивай, при чем тут он, я сам не понимаю.  
  
Вдвоем они вышли из офиса и спустились к стоянке. Стив только открыл рот, чтобы сказать, как это странно — ехать куда-то, чтобы походить пешком и сбросить напряжение, как Тони, усмехаясь, сказал это за него, и почти теми же словами. Стив уставился на него, и Старк развел руками.  
  
— А что ты хочешь? Мы неделю кряду занимались только тем, что договаривались. Нужно время, чтобы отвыкнуть мыслить за себя и за того парня.  
— Может, и не стоит отвыкать, — бездумно сказал Стив, сел в машину и прикрыл глаза. — Есть какое-нибудь место поспокойней?  
— Соскучился по своему лесному монастырю? — хмыкнул Тони, залезая за руль. — Я знал, что ты мне еще припомнишь то, как я тебя из него вытащил и лишил жутко интересных бесед с птичками и оленями.  
— Ты меня путаешь с диснеевской принцессой, — возразил Стив. — Даже боюсь предположить, с какой именно.  
— Хороший вопрос, — согласился Тони, выруливая с парковки. Руля он не касался, тот вращался совершенно самостоятельно, и Стиву подумалось, что сам по себе руль Тони не выдрал из машины и не выбросил ко всем чертям только в целях маскировки. — Но я не готов на него ответить. Мулан? Покахонтас?  
— Назовешь меня так, и я до конца твоих дней буду дразнить тебя тем безумным ученым тигром[1], которого видел у тебя на столе, — пригрозил Стив, удивляясь тому, как все _нормально_. Он был нормален. Хорошо, может быть, только почти нормален, но… — Откуда он вообще взялся?  
— Не тебе одному делают подарки детишки Клинта, — отозвался Тони с почти отцовской гордостью. — Стив, понимаю, как это звучит, но единственное место, где есть зелень и нет толп шатающегося народа — кладбище. Можно, конечно, слетать подальше…  
— Не нужно, — отозвался Стив. — Кладбище так кладбище. Там… спокойно.  
— Да уж, не поспоришь, — отозвался Тони и, помолчав, прибавил, — точно ни о чем не хочешь меня спросить?  
— Не хочу, но раз уж зашла речь, — Стив помолчал. — Обещай не сдать меня психиатрам.  
  
Тони поднял ладонь, словно говоря: “клянусь”.  
  
— Я хочу съездить туда, где он похоронен, — сказал Стив. — И… подожди отказывать…  
— И в мыслях не имел, — неожиданно спокойно заявил Старк. — Всем порой нужно с кем-то попрощаться. Прости. Продолжай.  
  
Стив молчал, пока привычные улицы не сменились шоссе, ведущим к Вудлону[2], потом спросил:  
— Ты ведь был там, когда?..  
— На похоронах Барнса? — понял Тони. — Нет. Ими занималась Хилл, так что можешь быть уверен, все сделали как надо. — Он покосился на Стива и чуть сбавил скорость. — Ты как, в порядке?  
— Почти, — сказал Стив. — Просто… — он замолчал, не зная, как можно высказать то, что было на уме и можно ли это вообще высказать так, чтобы тебя не посчитали сумасшедшим. Чтобы ты сам не посчитал себя сумасшедшим. — Просто…  
— Стив, — очень спокойно сказал Старк, — ты же не думаешь, что кто-нибудь, и в первую голову Фьюри, позволил бы похоронить его, гм… в полном комплекте?  
Стив, которому это не раз приходило в голову, через силу ответил:  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, потому что я боялся, что тебя это взбесит, — сказал Старк. — Право слово, мы бы его не расчленяли, будь возможность. Лично я, возможно, и не удержался бы, но… эй, ты не собираешься дать мне в нос?  
— Пока что нет, но ты был опасно близок, — сказал Стив и выдохнул, — где она?  
  
Тони помолчал.  
  
— У меня в лаборатории, — сказал он. — Разобранная на запчасти, если тебе интересно. Не проси сводить тебя на экскурсию, я не хочу отстраивать заново этаж.  
  
Стив вдруг понял, что его трясет — мелкой паршивой дрожью, от которой клацали зубы и делалось трудно дышать, и поискал глазами ручку обогрева. Не нашел.  
  
— Я все думал, — сказал Тони, сворачивая к воротам и пышной зелени кладбищенских деревьев, — почему ГИДРа пошла таким сложным путем. Допустим, они подозревали, что Барнс нестабилен и может выбрать тебя. Это не объясняет того, почему они _позволили_ ему выбрать тебя.  
  
Стив молчал. Лед подступал к нему от ног и выше, сковывал колени, бедра, поясницу, болью распирал низ живота.  
  
— Потом я подумал, — продолжил Тони, — что бы я сам сделал на месте плохих парней, и все встало на свои места. Они ведь знали, как много для тебя значила ваша дружба. Конечно, было бы хорошо — я сейчас излагаю свою версию их рассуждений, — если бы Барнс прикончил тебя там, на спутниках Озарения. Но что, если появится возможность легализоваться? Войти в доверие?  
  
Стиву вдруг стало слишком много. Просто слишком много.  
  
— Тогда почему он просто меня не убил?! — крикнул он. — Почему не… мы были вместе, мы спали в одной постели, я готов был сделать все, чтобы только он снова стал собой!  
  
Тони вздрогнул от крика, но ответил твердо:  
— И тебе почти удалось. Потому программа и запустилась так невовремя. Будь иначе, он бы привез тебя живьем в самые лапы ГИДРы. И ты бы пошел. Но он, как видно, действительно начал представлять для кода опасность. Выходить из-под контроля. Программа взяла над ним верх, а потом было слишком поздно, чтобы что-то исправить, и… я сочувствую, Стив. Я этого ни хрена не умею, но я сочувствую.  
  
Стив молчал. Эхо собственного крика билось в ушах, словно то море, что иногда захлестывало его во сне — бесконечная череда волн одна страшней другой.  
  
— Я только хотел, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, — сказал он тихо. — А теперь он… кажется мне. И я так устал, Тони, если бы ты знал, как я устал.  
  
Машина остановилась; Тони повернулся к нему и крепко взял за руку.  
  
— Я покажу тебе его руку, — пообещал он. — Положу под самый мощный пресс и покажу, как она превращается в лист металла. А потом сожгу металл и развею пепел. Я, если хочешь, при тебе эксгумирую твоего проклятого Барнса, хотя меня при одной мысли об этом тошнит, и к тому же я не уверен, что после этого тебе не станет хуже.  
— Некуда хуже, — сказал Стив, но тут же понял: неправда. Он мог остаться совсем сумасшедшим. Мог навредить кому-то еще. Много чего мог. — И да, я хочу увидеть, как она сгорит.  
  
Тони кивнул и вылез из машины, открыл Стиву дверь. Деревья шелестели умиротворяюще, один из последних теплых дней обнял Стива, точно стараясь утешить. После крика и адреналиновой встряски он чувствовал себя слабым, почти изможденным, и несколько минут просто сидел в машине, не торопясь выбираться наружу.  
  
Тони не торопил его. Стоял, прищурив усталые глаза, и смотрел туда, где сквозь буйную зелень проступал старый, выбеленный временем мрамор. Стив, несколько успокоившись и чувствуя, что сердце снова начинает биться ровно, проследил за ним взглядом и оледенел.  
  
Баки стоял на зеленой нестриженой траве и был совершенно реален. Стив даже видел, как налетевший ветерок треплет его свалявшиеся волосы. Он сглотнул, попытался что-то сказать.  
  
Не смог.  
  
Тони склонился к нему, лицо у него перекосилось, он отшагнул назад, разворачиваясь в направлении чужого взгляда, и что-то случилось и с ним тоже; Стив впервые в жизни услышал, как Тони совершенно без насмешки говорит:  
— Гос-с-поди боже…  
  
Баки сощурился и шагнул вперед. Нет, он поплыл вперед. Нет, он просто исчез с того места, где стоял, и возник на несколько метров ближе, и смотрел он не на Стива. Черный кривой рот скалился, сгнившие губы не прикрывали зубов, и вздувшаяся на костях плоть казалась живой, шевелящейся. Полной могильных червей.  
  
Точно таким же живым Стиву показалось черное, как глаз, пуговично-блестящее дуло. Секунду оно смотрело Стиву между бровей, потом качнулось, перешло на Старка — тот побелел, даже губы стали синими, как у утопленника, и шагнул вперед, заслоняя Стива собой.  
  
Время остановилось. Застряло где-то между ударами сердца, растянулось бесконечной натянутой лентой, замерло совсем.  
  
Исчезло.  
  
В наступившей тишине Стив успел оттолкнуть Тони с линии огня; тот кубарем покатился в сторону, вскочил, обрастая броней, но та появлялась слишком медленно, и Стив сразу знал: не успеет.  
  
Он не думал; тело действовало само. Отбросив Тони, он выскочил из машины, споткнулся, удержал равновесие, холодно и трезво подумал, что из Тони, по счастью, хороший директор Щ.И.Т.а, а сам он, возможно, наконец-то сумеет отдохнуть.  
  
Потом Баки оказался совсем рядом. Вплотную к нему. От него дохнуло сырой землей, гниющей плотью, смертью — и Стив, уже готовый накрыть его собой, как давнюю и почти забытую гранату, краем глаза увидел яркий алый блик на своем запястье.  
  
Тони что-то крикнул сзади, но его голос звучал как голос с пластинки, пущенной на слишком низкой скорости — растянутый, чужой. Дуло смотрело прямо в глаза Стиву, и он знал, что не может успеть, что обречен — но раз Старк тоже видел восставшего из могилы мертвеца, значит…  
  
Додумать Стив не успел. Он вспомнил, дернул рычажок, руку немедленно охватило льдом, металлом, а он не мог даже крикнуть, показалось на мгновение, что вот это и вправду конец, что даже если он каким-то чудом выживет, то останется безумным, что…  
  
Железный кулак, однажды уже бывший в нем, медленно и неостановимо двинулся к лицу, вырос до невозможности, заполнил собой все, весь мир. Словно в этот раз Баки решил вогнать ему в рот, а не в зад. Стив видел паутинку царапин на блестящих сомкнутых костяшках и понимал, что не в силах ударить. Собственная рука казалась тяжелой, бесполезной. Неподъемной, и он никак не мог понять, почему. Куда утекла вся его сила.  
  
Потом что-то толкнуло его под локоть, горячо стиснуло запястье, и голос Старка прорычал у самого уха:  
— Пошел… от него… на хуй!  
  
Стива толкнуло в ладонь в ту же секунду, как Баки выстрелил; пуля обожгла ему скулу, перед глазами полыхнуло белым, чистым пламенем — и то, что притворялось Баки, завизжало, корчась и отшатываясь. Свет бил в него, прорезая в нежити дыры, и сквозь эти множащиеся прорези Стив ясно видел колеблющуюся зелень.  
  
Потом от призрака не осталось ничего. Железная рука не упала на землю, как и оружие — он просто скорчился, превратился в ничто и исчез без следа.  
Тони тяжело обвалился на траву. Его трясло.  
  
— Всю жизнь, — сказал он почти беззвучно. — Всю, блядь, жизнь я ни во что такое не верил.  
  
Стива перестали держать ноги; он сел где стоял, непонимающе уставился на собственную руку.  
  
— Репульсор, — сказал он.  
— Ну да, — в тон ему ответил Старк. — Я проектировал для себя. Решил, тебе нужнее.  
  
Стив бездумно пошевелил пальцами — и впервые не почувствовал вспышки тошнотного ужаса при виде металлической ладони. Может быть, дело было в цвете. Может быть, в репульсоре.  
  
Может быть, в том, что не доверять чужим и своим — не самый лучший способ победить в войне, особенно когда воюешь за себя и с собой.  
  
Тони привалился к нему и сказал хрипло:  
— Просто хер знает что такое. Стив, я же не знал, что он… оно…  
— Уже нет, — ответил Стив и прижался плечом к плечу Старка, источавшему живое тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] New Mini Bean Bag Mad Scientist Tigger Disney Store Plush Toy  
> www.ebay.com/itm/New-Mini-Bean-Bag-Mad-Scientis...
> 
> [2]Одно из кладбищ Нью-Йорка.


End file.
